


Can I Kiss You?

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”





	Can I Kiss You?

“Dean, we have to talk,” I said, slamming the door of his dressing room closed behind me.

He was a mess after losing the title, to put it mildly. He skulked around backstage, snapped at stagehands and other superstars, and was generally just a nuisance to be around. I told him time and time again that losing the title wasn’t the end of the world. I’m sure he’ll win it back sometime. But it’s like that just made him angrier. Two weeks of dealing with this was enough. He had to get over it, and now.

“Listen, doll, I don’t know what your problem is but you’re gonna have to put it at the back of the line,” he snarled. “Some of us have real problems, like winning the title back.”

“My problem is you! Listen, I’m your best friend so I want what’s best for you. Was losing the title shitty? Yes. Will you win it back? Also yes. But until you stop acting like an asshole, everyone else will hate you.” My breathing was harsh as I finished my statement, fists clenched at my sides.

“I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks about me,” he yelled, stalking over to me from his place on the couch. “And I didn’t ask you for one of your inspirational speeches.”

“Dean, I swear. If you don’t get your shit together, I will punch you in the face,” I warned.

“Like you would actually punch me,” he scoffed. Before he could turn away from me, my fist shot out and connected with his cheek. His hand came up to hold his cheek as he turned to face me again, eyes wide. “What the fuck?” he murmured

“Ow, okay, shit, I’m sorry but is your jaw fucking steel?” I whined, shaking my hand out. “Because I make a living out of punching people but I swear, I think your face just broke my damn hand.”

“What the fuck?” he whispered again.

“Yes, I know, I punched you and I’m the worst. But Dean! You had to get over yourself. And now I have to go ice my hand and cry a little.” I was too busy studying my knuckles to see if there would be a bruise that I didn’t notice Dean step even closer to me until one of his hands settled under my chin, tilting my head up.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, leaning his head down halfway.

“I just punched you in the face,” I replied, heart beating faster.

“Can I kiss you?” he repeated, his other hand falling to my hip as he took a step closer.

“I literally just punched you in the face,” I said, eyes wide.

“Not answering my question,” Dean murmured.

“Um, I…Yes,” I finally said, my bruised knuckles forgotten as his lips fell over mine.

This wasn’t how I pictured our first kiss to be. I figured if it ever happened it would have been a drunken mistake on my part followed by Dean distancing himself from me. I was convinced he wouldn’t have feelings for me, not like the ones I have for him.

Instead, here we were. His soft lips caressed mine gently while his hands tightened around my hips. Slowly, he pulled away, a smile on his face.

“You’re perfect,” he said.

“And you’re crazy,” I replied, breathless. “I punched you in the face and your response is to ask me if you can kiss me?”

“Yep,” he answered, popping the ‘p’.

“I just…What?” I asked, still stunned. I was acutely aware that his hands were still pressed into my hips, holding me close to him.

“I’ve kept my feelings to myself for a while now,” he admitted, thumbs moving softly up and down my sides. “But I just couldn’t anymore.”

“So what? Me punching you in the face rendered you incapable of keeping your feelings to yourself?” I asked. I laughed when he nodded. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think this issue here translates to the bedroom.”

“Okay, time for you to shut up,” he growled.

“Oh my god! Does it? Dean! That’s so scandalous! I can’t-“ I wasn’t able to finish my statement before his lips were back on mine, pressing harder than they were the first time. When he pulled back, I couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on my face. “Just because you finally admitted you have feelings for me doesn’t mean you can kiss me to shut me up. Or distract me from the fact you’re into some kinky shit.”

“Then I take it back,” he said simply.

“You asshole, you can’t do that! You’ve admitted you like me. Now you’re stuck with me,” I told him, poking him in the chest. “Which also means I’m gonna annoy you until you tell me more about this.”

“This was a bad idea,” Dean grumbled, grabbing his bag and heading to the door. He held it open for me to walk out of first, his free arm wrapping around my waist as we walked down the hallway together.

“For what it’s worth, I like you, too. Though I feel like you gathered that information back there. Just thought you’d like to hear me say it,” I told him, bumping him lightly with my hip.

“Yeah, it’s nice to hear,” he replied, smiling. “But that’s not gonna get you anymore information about…that thing. Not yet.”

“But Dean,” I whined, pouting.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
